


Of Sex, Love, and Telephone Wires - Edit

by PixieReedus, Rickyl_edits, YeyaGrimes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cuz we love it, Dirty Grimes, FUCK, I can put whatever I want, I love Rick being dirty, M/M, Mirror fuck, No mather the day, Rickyl Smut, So sorry for being late!!, Tagging is so great, This is dirty shit, This is gooooood shit, but you'll love it, daryl dixon - Freeform, dirty - Freeform, dirty smut, rick grimes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieReedus/pseuds/PixieReedus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickyl_edits/pseuds/Rickyl_edits, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeyaGrimes/pseuds/YeyaGrimes
Summary: Edit based on the fic Of Sex, Love, and Telephone Wires by DarylDixonGrimes





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarylDixonGrimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarylDixonGrimes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Of Sex, Love, and Telephone Wires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128632) by [DarylDixonGrimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarylDixonGrimes/pseuds/DarylDixonGrimes). 



> Post on Saturday...  
> SO SORRY!!!  
> but we have SO MUCH Leedus that I can't BELIEVE that I not died in the process...  
> Those two made my Rickyl dreams so damn true!!
> 
> I'll made a call to solidarity... Can anyone do a threesome with Negan?  
> That shit NEEDS to be real!!!  
> I'll read it, no mather what... I alredy read a couple and I love them... even when it was so sad for my little babies... but it's hot... 
> 
> So yeah, I'll stop babbling cuz I know you want edit...
> 
> I'll continue reading those amazing fics I saved...
> 
> We love you!! Enjoy!!

I let you this, but YOU HAVE to read what's next:

 

>  
> 
> “Come here,” he said. And that’s when time froze in Daryl’s chest.  
>    
>  _Th-thump, th-thump,_ then nothing.  
>    
>  This was it. He’d wanted it and begged for it and he'd known this entire day was leading up to it, but it hadn’t seemed real. He was about to have sex. For the first time as far as he was concerned. And with Rick whom he’d never thought he would even meet half a day and a lifetime ago.
> 
> Daryl swallowed audibly and forced his legs to move. Trembling, he began to straddle Rick’s thighs, his cock very nearly brushing the one waiting for him.  
>    
>  “Nuh uh,” Rick said. “Other way.”  
>    
>  Daryl furrowed his brow. For a split second, even as he obeyed, he wondered if Rick didn’t want to look at him while they did this. And then he turned around, saw himself in the mirror and realized exactly what was going on. Rick wanted him to watch. He wanted Daryl to be able to see the cock sliding inch by inch into his ass.  
>    
>  “You dirty fucker,” he muttered quietly. He heard Rick laugh softly behind him even while he started positioning himself.
> 
> It wasn’t easy finding a way to sit on Rick's cock like a cowboy who'd mounted his horse the wrong damn way. Daryl tried to kick his legs back onto the side of the mattress and stumbled. Then he tried scooting back, but he couldn't get his body up high enough to slide down onto Rick's willing erection. He sighed in frustration, his cheeks growing warmer by the second. He felt like a virgin idiot.    
>    
>  “Might be easier to start up here,” Rick said, patting his tummy. Without hesitation, Daryl crawled onto the bed and straddled the other man’s torso before walking forward on his knees. It was awkward and the complete opposite of smooth, but it worked. The head of Rick’s cock nudged up against his ass.  
>    
>  “Alright, Daryl,” Rick said. “You’re on top here which means how fast this goes, how much of me you take at once, all of that is up to you. Don’t do anything that doesn’t feel right. That’s an order.”
> 
> Daryl felt like his entire head was empty, like every word he’d ever learned had fallen right out of his ears. He made a noise, something he hoped sounded like an agreement to what Rick had just said. And then he started to lower himself, feeling Rick’s cock slide between the globes of his ass.
> 
> He rocked his hips back and forth, trying to align Rick’s cock with his needy hole, all while the feeling of Rick’s erection sliding up and down his slit made his brain feel like a can of silly string thrown into a campfire.
> 
> Finally, he felt the head catch on his puckered opening. Sucking in a lungful of air, Daryl focused his eyes on the mirror, slowly exhaling as he began his descent. 
> 
> The cock burned a lot more than Rick’s fingers, his muscles protesting against the thick size of the head trying to squeeze past the rim. He kept going, eyelids fluttering at the delicious hurt of it all.
> 
> He already loved it. Loved it like he loved sore legs after a day hiking through the woods following a trail. Like he loved the burn in his arms from pulling a bow. Rick was good pain.
> 
> Daryl grunted, his body finally giving way and letting the tip of Rick’s erection inside. Behind him, the other man swore and groaned. And it was easy after that to finish sliding down onto Rick. Rapt with attention, he watched the other man’s cock go deeper and deeper in the mirror before pausing at the bottom to enjoy the new sensation that came with being filled.  
>    
>  He had never known anything like it. It felt like for his entire life leading up to that moment, there had been something missing and he’d never realized it. And that something was a dick shoved fully and completely up his asshole. He was never going without one again.  
>    
>  Daryl flexed his muscles around the intrusion intentionally, enjoying the strangled noise Rick made when he did. Another few seconds just feeling it there and then he rose back up carefully before sliding down on it again. It was like being filled up all over again. He repeated, repeated, repeated, speeding up each time until he had a steady bounce going, delighting in impaling himself on Rick over and over.  
>    
>  “Stop,” Rick said. Daryl did almost immediately, whimpering quietly. “Get up.”  
>    
>  He turned back over his shoulder, throwing Rick a pair of hungry, desperate eyes. He was nowhere near done.  
>    
>  “Don’t look at me like that, Sugar,” Rick said. “Just wanna change positions.”  
>    
>  Daryl got up.

* * *

 

_**ATTENTION!!!**_  For those of you who couldn't see the edit, you can find it here: <https://flic.kr/p/WCukuN>

**Author's Note:**

> We hate you Ao3...
> 
> Follow us on Instagram!! We post every weekend!!
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/rickyl_edits/


End file.
